


Ragno mangia ragno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, Training, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Peter, come Spiderman, sta venendo addestrato dallo Shield per fare parte della nuova generazione di super-eroi protettori della Terra. Il suo nuovo addestratore, però, è addirittura l'agente Romanoff. Riuscirà il ragnetto a non finire intrappolato nelle maglie della vedova nera?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Natasha Romanov/Peter Parker  
> Prompt: Piano

Cap.1 AS  
  


Natasha parcheggiò l’auto, si voltò masticando rumorosamente e abbassò il finestrino, fece una bolla rosa con il chewingum e socchiuse gli occhi. La bolla esplose e lo spostamento di vento fece oscillare un boccolo rosso, che le sfuggiva da sotto il cappuccio della felpa larga che indossava. Osservò il ragazzino avanzare con lo zaino su una spalla sola e aprì la propria portiera. Tolse le chiavi dal cruscotto, le fece scivolare dentro una delle larghe tasche, dove teneva infilate le mani, uscì fuori dal mezzo e richiuse la portiera con un colpo di reni.

“Parker!” chiamò. Peter si voltò verso di lei,sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e le corse incontro.

“Ci conosciamo?” domandò. La Romanoff masticò più rumorosamente.

“Peter?” chiese. Parker annuì e si passò una mano nei corti capelli castani.

“Hai i capelli rossi. Sei una zia di Mary Jane? O un’amica di zia May? So che ha iniziato a lavorare in ospedale…” farfugliò velocemente. Natasha gli appoggiò un indice affusolato sulle labbra e negò con il capo.

“Mi manda Fury. Sali in macchina” ordinò. Digrignò i denti bianchi e Peter arrossì guardando il proprio riflesso nelle iridi verde speranza di lei. Indietreggiò e annuì, fece il giro del mezzo e vi salì. Natasha risalì a sua volta e accese il motore. Peter si mise la cintura e fece finire lo zainetto sotto il cruscotto tra le gambe.

“Qual è il piano?” domandò.

“Da oggi sarò il tuo AS. Inizia il tuo nuovo livello di addestramento SHIELD, pivellino” spiegò la Romanoff. Peter deglutì.

“Questo piano so già che non mi piacerà” brontolò.


	2. Cap.2 Inizia l'addestramento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Natasha Romanoff\Peter Parker  
> Prompt: Biscotti

Cap.2 Inizia l'addestramento  
  


Peter si guardò intorno, osservò una serie di alberi e udì il fruscio prodotto dal vento tra le foglie. Avanzò, le scarpe gli affondavano nel fango e il vento gli scompigliava i capelli.

“Dovrei avvertire mia zia che non rientro” disse.

“Le comunicazioni qui sono vietate. Dammi il cellulare” ordinò la Romanoff allungando il braccio. Peter alzò un sopracciglio e socchiuse un occhio.

“E quanto ci staremo?” chiese. Natasha lo afferrò per un braccio, glielo girò dietro la schiena facendolo gemere e gli passò l’altra mano di sopra, perquisendolo.

“Ahi, ahi! Datti una calmata!” si lamentò Peter. Natasha gli strappò il cellulare di mano e lo spezzò a metà. Peter si liberò e indietreggiò.

“Una calmata! Non ho neanche il cambio e mia zia si preoccupa!” gridò. Natasha mise una mano sul fianco e si piegò in avanti.

“Resteremo fin quando l’addestramento non sarà finito. Forse non hai capito che ora sono io il tuo addestratore” sancì. Si tolse il cappuccio, facendo ondeggiare i grossi boccoli rossi.

“Sì, lo so. Tu e Barton siete una leggenda. Mai un recupero durante le missioni, che non erano certo scaramucce, ma disastri di livello 7. I migliori punteggi di sempre in spionaggio, rapidità d’omicidio e combattimento. Però questo non vuol dire che mi puoi rapire!” si lamentò Parker.

“Tra un po’ farà buio. Comincia a raccogliere il necessario per creare un rifugio” ordinò la Romanoff. Peter sospirò e incrociò le braccia.

“Non mi aspettavo i biscotti, mammina, ma almeno evita di mangiarmi vivo” brontolò. Natasha sorrise.

“Attento, le vedove nere li mangiano i ragnetti come te” lo minacciò. Peter rabbrividì.


	3. Cap.3 Inizio fallimentare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Natasha Romanoff\Peter Parker  
> Prompt: Selfie

Cap.3 Inizio fallimentare  
  
"Tu devi essere uno di quei ragazzini immaturi che si fanno ancora i selfie" brontolò Natasha.   
Camminò intorno alla tenda tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Io non ho mai fatto una di quelle robacce" brontolò Parker. Asciugò il ciocco di legno che teneva in mano con la maglietta, lo spezzò a metà e ne gettò un pezzo dentro il fuoco. Si sedette davanti al fuocherello circondato da pietre e i suoi jeans si sporcarono di terra.  
"Se è vero, è solo perché sei lo sfigato secchione della classe" ribatté gelida Romanoff.   
Peter deglutì e le orecchie gli divennero vermiglie.  
"Si dice _nerd_  e poi, per tua norma e regola, da Spiderman me le fanno le foto. Ho un sacco di ragazze che fanno la fila per avermi" si vantò. S'indicò con l'indice all'altezza del petto e annuì alle proprie parole.   
Natasha scrollò le spalle, si voltò, raggiunse le fiamme e ci sputò dentro la chewingum.  
"Sarà, ma per ora ti ho detto di costruire un rifugio e l'unica cosa che sei riuscito a fare è stato: terrorizzare un gruppo di campeggiatori, rubargli la tenda e tornare qui con la coda tra le gambe". Fece notare.   
Peter si leccò le labbra e appoggiò il pezzo di legno sulle gambe.  
"Non è colpa mia se i giornali mi dipingono come un mostro. Io volevo solo chiedere delle informazioni" esalà.   
Natasha mise una mano sul calcio della pistola.  
"Ne abbiamo di lavoro da fare, ragnetto".


	4. Cap.4 Il senso dell'umorismo di Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Natasha Romanoff\Peter Parker  
> Prompt: Sostegno

Cap.4 Il senso dell'umorismo di Fury  
  
Natasha balzò giù dall'albero, finendo in groppa ad un cervo. Questo s'impennò dimenando le zampe superiore e diede una serie di testate all'indietro cercando d'incornare l'assassina. Quest'ultima gli aprì la gola con un pugnale e il sangue caldo le macchiò la manica lunga della felpa, sporcandole la pelle candida. Il corpo dell'animale cadde a terra con un tonfo e lei saltò via, fece una capriola in aria e atterrò acquattata con le gambe aperte e il capo ritto.   
Peter deglutì a vuoto.  
"Non è che ci devo provare e poi mi metti il voto, vero?" chiese. Natasha si rizzò, si abbassò protendendo i glutei all'indietro e pulì la lama contro la pelliccia rada della bestia abbattuta.  
"Non siamo a scuola, ragazzino" ribatté. Peter si passò l'indice sotto il naso e sentì prudere all'altezza del sopracciglio sinistro, il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso.  
"Sei qui perché ti sei proposta?" domandò. Natasha si rizzò e gli indicò l'animale ucciso.  
"Portalo tu, secondo i dati hai la superforza" ordinò. Peter annuì, raggiunse la creatura e sentì la nausea salire, osservò il sangue, la vista gli si appannò e le gambe iniziarono a tremargli.  
"In ogni caso sono qui per ordine" rispose Natasha secca. Peter afferrò le zampe di dietro della creatura ed iniziò a trascinarla verso la tenda.  
"Perché mi meritavo un degno insegnante?" chiese.  
"Perché Fury pensa sia divertente che sia  _Black Widow_ ad allenare  _Spiderman_ " ribatté acida la donna. Peter rabbrividì sentendola bofonchiare in russo.  
"Alla fine di questa storia avrò bisogno di molto sostegno, sia fisico, che psicologico, che affettivo" brontolò.


	5. Cap.5 Cucinando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Natasha Romanoff\Peter Parker  
> Prompt: Matematica

Cap.5 Cucinando  
  


Peter osservò le fiamme, si riflettevano nelle sue iridi castane. La carne sfrigolava sopra il fuoco e da essa si alzava un leggero fumo. Peter avvertì l’odore del cibo e udì il proprio stomaco gorgogliare, se lo strinse con il braccio ossuto e sospirò. Si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso lo zainetto.

“Dove vai?” chiese Natasha, facendo girare il bastone su cui era legata la coscia di cervo. Peter aprì lo zainetto e ne tirò fuori un quaderno con dentro una matita. Ritorno alla roccia su cui era seduto e vi si accomodò nuovamente.

“Faccio i compiti di fisica” ribatté. Natasha schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Pensi alla matematica?” domandò. Peter cliccò sulla penna aprendola e socchiuse gli occhi.

“La tua macchina andava sempre alla stessa velocità, un moto uniforme. Calcolando ad occhio e croce, andavi a 120 km\h e quella macchina è in grado di fare 1000 km ogni ora. Avendoci messo sette ore per arrivare qui, posso indovinare in che foresta siamo. Perciò so da che parte devo prendere per trovare la prima città abitata. So che mi converrebbe risalire il fiume, ma, per quanto scendono le temperature visto che ci vorrebbero delle ore, dovrei prima trovare delle pellicce. Per fare questo devo calcolare dove si trovino delle tane di animali. Basterà vedere se ci sono dei buchi nel terreno più o meno sempre alla stessa distanza e misurare quanto sono profonde…” rifletté. Natasha scosse il capo e ravvivò le fiamme con un ramo.

“Piano genietto, non ho intenzione di creare un nuovo Stark” brontolò. Peter sbuffò e segnò una serie di simboli sul quaderno.

“Nessuno può essere come Tony Stark” ribatté secco. Natasha scoppiò a ridere.


	6. Cap.6 Puzzle di Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Natasha Romanoff\Peter Parker  
> Prompt: Bianco e nero

Cap.6 Puzzle di Avengers  
  


Peter guardò la stoffa della tenda sopra di lui muoversi, facendo un rumore che veniva quasi del tutto coperto dall’urlo del vento. Avvertì una zanzara posarsi sul suo braccio e la schiacciò con uno schiaffo, il corpo dell’insetto gli aderì alla pelle e il ragazzo se ne liberò sfregandoci l’indice dell’altra mano.

“Natasha, nonostante lo Shield sia stato compromesso, noi siamo i buoni? Vero?” domandò. Natasha passò una pietra sulla lama del suo pugnale affilandolo. Il metallo e le sue iridi riflettevano la luce della lampada elettrica a forma di lampada ad olio che illuminava l'interno della tenda.

“I buoni?” chiese Nat. I led le illuminavano il viso pallido dagli zigomi pronunciati.

“Sì, i buoni, quelli che difendono la gente” spiegò il giovane, alzandosi seduto.

“Sei ancora così ingenuo da vedere bianco o nero?” domandò la rossa. Peter si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Io voglio essere il buono, come Capitan America” ribatté secco. Natasha sorrise mostrando i denti bianchi.

“Me lo ricordi Steve” sussurrò. Peter socchiuse gli occhi.

“E siamo al secondo Avengers, spero di non diventare un puzzle di gente che conosci” brontolò.


	7. Cap.7 Pesca notturna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Natasha Romanoff\Peter Parker  
> Prompt: Film

Cap.7 Pesca notturna  
  
"Mi sembra di essere finito in un film" brontolò Peter. Si passò le mani sulle braccia nude sentendo i peli ritti e saltellò sul posto.  
"Un film horror" si lagnò. Starnutì e avvertì il naso pizzicare, gli occhi gli bruciavano. Si udiva il verso di un uccello notturno. Natasha osservò le stelle riflettersi sulla superfice del lago.  


“Immergiti” ordinò. Peter seguì il suo sguardo e osservò a sua volta la superfice dell'acqua.

“Faranno venti gradi in meno di quanto dovrebbe per una…” borbottò. Natasha fece oscillare la confezione in plastica della luce che teneva in mano.

“Le tue ragnatele fanno spesso cilecca quando sono bagnate. Perciò devi imparare soprattutto il combattimento in acqua” spiegò. Peter si voltò verso di lei, starnutì nuovamente e alzò il capo guardando il cilindro luminoso che l'agente teneva in mano.

“Devo farlo proprio con questo freddo?”domandò. Il naso gli era diventato rosso e sentiva i muscoli dolere, irrigidendosi. Natasha avanzò di un paio di passi, superando un cespuglietto d'erba.

“Devi farlo adesso se vuoi mangiare. Il cervo è quasi finito, dobbiamo procurarci del pesce” sussurrò Romanoff seducente. Parker deglutì a vuoto.

“Non… non puoi farlo tu?” domandò. Natasha si accarezzò il fianco e negò con il capo.

“Mi dispiace, a causa di una cicatrice non ‘sto bene in bikini. Purtroppo a nessuno piace un addome piatto, ma sfigurato” disse gentilmente. Peter alzò le braccia e mostrò le mani, spostandole su e giù.

“A me piacerebbe, lo giuro” ribatté. Natasha avvicinò la luce al viso e socchiuse le labbra, se la mise dietro l'orecchio sollevando una ciocca rossa.

“Lo dici perché vuoi provarci con me, ragazzino?” chiese.

“No!” strillò Peter. Il viso gli divenne rosso e sentì le orecchie bruciargli. 

Natasha lo afferrò per le spalle e lo spinse all’indietro, Parker cadde all’indietro, fece una capriola in acqua e riatterrò. Affondò fino al collo nell’acqua gelida del lago e lanciò uno strillo. Natasha saltò all’indietro evitando gli schizzi e ridacchiò.

“Dai, fammi vedere, ragnetto” lo stuzzicò.


	8. Cap.8 Ragnatela gigante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Sussurro

Cap.8 Ragnatela gigante

 

Natasha teneva una serie di ciocche di legno sotto il braccio e avanzava a passo cadenzato. S’immobilizzò e lasciò cadere i ciocchi di legno, sgranando gli occhi.

“Che cosa ti salta in mente, ragazzino?!” gridò. Peter era acquattato al centro di una ragnatela che aderiva al gruppetto di alberi intorno. In essa erano rimasti invischiati degli uccelli, un paio di pesci che si dimenavano e nascondeva alla vista la tenda.

“Non ero riuscito a pescare niente ieri notte” si lamentò. Natasha si portò una mano alla pistola, piegò il capo e fece ondeggiare i boccoli rossi.

“Fai sparire tutta questa robaccia, ragnetto” ordinò. Ticchettò con il piede per terra ed estrasse la pistola. Peter saltò giù, allungò le braccia e dimenò le mani.

“Rilassati, rilassati. E poi pensavo che ti sarebbe piaciuto, sei una vedova nera, no?” domandò. Natasha gli puntò la pistola contro.

“Se non vuoi essere considerato dalla gente un mostro, devi assolutamente evitare cose così vistose!” ordinò. Peter si chinò in avanti annuendo.

“Sissignora, la prego si calmi” mormorò. Si rialzò e le sorrise, passandosi una mano nei corti capelli castani.

“Creerò un solvente e lo farò sparire in pochissimo, promesso” le rispose. Natasha rimise la pistola al suo posto e sospirò.

“Saresti carino, se non fossi un simile disastro” brontolò. Peter avvampò, ridacchiò, indietreggiò, inciampò e ricadde sulla sua stessa ragnatela. Natasha sorrise mostrando i denti candidi e sollevò un sopracciglio.

“L’ho detto ad alta voce? Che sbadata, pensavo fosse un sussurro”. Lo punzecchiò e si voltò, si chinò e riprese i ciocchi di legno. Peter si rimise in piedi, strisciò sotto la ragnatela raggiungendo la sua tenda e vi entrò.

“Voglio proprio vedere come riesce a creare un solvente chimico in mezzo al nulla. Ho visto solo Clint riuscire in cose simili in tutto lo S.H.I.E.L.D.” mormorò Natasha.


	9. Cap.9 La minaccia della vedova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: genetica, antidoto, tu come ci convivi? -con cosa?- -con l'essere ragno- -finché non sparo ragnatele mi sta bene, ecco-

Cap.9 La minaccia della vedova

"Allora, ho fatto un buon lavoro?" domandò Peter. Era appeso a testa in giù da un ramo a cui era aggrappato con le gambe e indicò tutt'intorno allargando le braccia. Natasha teneva le mani sui fianchi, si piegò in avanti guardando intorno a sé e i seni sodi nella tuta aderente di pelle nera ondeggiarono. Si spostò di fianco rendendo ben visibili i glutei sodi e piegò la testa.

"Hai ripulito tutto, ma visto che era stato un tuo disastro, era il minimo" ribatté. Peter sospirò e incrociò le braccia sul petto, oscillando.

"Riuscirò mai ad avere un complimento da lei? Che non sia qualcosa che mi faccia venire un infarto, s'intende" brontolò. Natasha alzò il capo facendo ondeggiare i boccoli rossi e la figura del ragazzo si riflette nelle sue iridi verdi.

"Posso farti una domanda ragazzino?" chiese. Riabbassò la testa e s'inginocchiò davanti alla pila di legni.

"Dimmi pure" rispose Parker. Guardò l'assassina accendere il fuoco, si lasciò cadere nel vuoto, girò su se stesso in aria e a terrò in piedi.

"Tu come ci convivi?" domandò Romanoff. Peter avanzò di un paio di passi e mise le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

"Con cosa?" chiese. Natasha soffiò sul fuoco e il giovane deglutì, guardando le labbra rosse e piene.

"Con l'essere ragno" rispose la spia. Peter allargò le braccia e sollevò le spalle.

"Finché non sparerò ragnatele mi starà bene, ecco" rispose. Natasha mise una serie di pietre intorno alle fiamme, il venticello gelido s'infrangeva contro la piccola muraglia.

"E quanto inizierai a lanciare davvero? O ti verrà fame di carne in modo sproporzionato?". Lo incalzò la russa. Peter la raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lei, davanti al fuoco.

"Creerò un antidoto. Sono un esperto in genetica" ribatté. Le fiamme rosse e aranciate si rifletterono nelle sue iridi castane.

"La fai davvero facile, ragnetto" ribatté la russa. Si avvicinò a lui e gli mise le labbra vicino all'orecchio.

"Però se io fossi un piccolo ragnetto, davanti a una vedova nera, avrei paura di finire mangiato". Lo minacciò con voce seducente. Peter deglutì a vuoto e rabbrividì, avvertendo un calore al basso ventre.

"E non ci sono solventi per quel genere di chimica". Concluse lei, mentre Peter avvampava.

 


	10. Cap.10 Il contrattacco del ragnetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da 'I prompt di lunedì' di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt: "Ho scoperto che fa più freddo se non mi sei accanto."

Cap.10 Il contrattacco del ragnetto

 

“Dov’eri?” domandò Peter. Fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e si massaggiò le mani tra loro, aveva i muscoli intirizziti. Il vento alle sue spalle sferzava la loro tenda, si udiva in lontananza i fruscii delle piante.

“Suvvia ragnetto. Dovevo prendere delle cose per andare allo step due dell’addestramento” spiegò Natasha. Avanzò, superò un rametto nella fanghiglia. Strinse la cinghia nera del borsone che teneva sulla spalla.

“E nascondere ancora più lontano la tua macchina in modo che io non possa trovarla, vero?” chiese Peter. Si avvicinò le mani al viso e ci soffiò sopra, la punta delle dita era diventata bluastra. Natasha batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Ho anche controllato che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. dicesse a tua zia che sei in una gita di studio con la scuola. E abbiamo convinto anche suddetta scuola, così non fai assenze” spiegò.

Sorrise, socchiudendo le labbra piene e rosse.

“Perché tutta questa agitazione?” domandò. Peter aprì la tenda, la cerniera gli scivolava dalle dita. Saltellò sul posto e si batté un paio di volte le mani sulle braccia.

“Mentre non c’eri il fuoco si è spento, anche se non pioveva! Ho cercato di metterci altra legna, ma mi sono solo ustionato una mano. E l’acqua non ha fatto diminuire il dolore” piagnucolò.

Natasha scoppiò a ridere.

“Hai freddo?” domandò. Peter strinse un pugno e la raggiunse, mettendo il suo viso a un dito da quello dell’altra.

< Questo gioco lo possiamo giocare in due > pensò. Natasha lo fissò in volto ed inarcò un sopracciglio vermiglio.

“Ho scoperto che fa più freddo se non mi sei accanto” sussurrò Peter con voce calda. Natasha si sfilò la casacca e gliela fece cadere sui piedi. Parker gridò di dolore e Natasha sorrise.

 


	11. Cap.11 Il bacio della vedova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a “Una Challenge sotto l’Albero” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.
> 
> Prompt: 7) A vede la slitta di Babbo Natale volare in cielo, ma non sa se sia solo un’allucinazione dovuta a quanto appena accaduto con B…

Cap.11 Il bacio della vedova

 

Peter si lasciò dall’albero e roteò in cielo, lanciò una ragnatela e si appese alla cima di un albero. Fece un semicerchio in volo, balzò, fece una capriola e atterrò in piedi, con le mani alzate al cielo.

Il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso in una serie di nuvolette bianche.

I fiocchi di neve cadevano intorno a lui, alcune gli erano finite nei capelli e altre erano rimaste nelle sue ciglia.

Si mise a correre, lasciando le sue impronte nel manto innevato.

“Finalmente abbiamo finito l’addestramento. Addio fase uno, due e tre! Addio postaccio!

Da domani missioni vere, niente più vecchiette da accompagnare o animaletti da salvare. Niente più spie e soprattutto bentornata civiltà.

Proprio in tempo per festeggiare il Natale!” gridò. Saltellò sul posto, calciò una montagnetta di neve e roteò su se stesso, gridando.

Natasha lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Non farmi pentire di averti segnalato come idoneo. Mi eri parso diventare un uomo e ora sembri di nuovo un ragazzino” lo rimbrottò.

Parker si voltò e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi castane brillarono.

“Sai, ti dona questo scenario molto russo, regina delle nevi” disse, facendole l’occhiolino.

Natasha schioccò la lingua sul palato e avanzò.

“Sai, moccioso, potrei iniziare a credere che tu ci stia davvero provando con me. Ormai è da parecchio che te ne esci con frasi simili” disse.

Parker avvampò e deglutì, avvertendo la gola secca, ma dissimulò con un ghigno.

“Mi chiedo chi non ci proverebbe con te. Non sei solo bellissima e letale, sei anche intelligente e una buona amica, per non parlare di quanto sei seducente con un computer da hackerare tra le mani” disse.

Natasha gli girò intorno.

“Attento, i ragni mordono anche a Natale” soffiò, sporgendo le labbra rosse e carnose.

Peter si grattò il collo, sotto il colletto di pelliccia che indossava.

“Mi sono documentato. Le femmine di ragno risparmiano il maschio se sa come distrarle, conquistandole con balli sensuali, colori sgargianti, atti di furbizia e soprattutto doni” disse.

Natasha gli sfiorò la guancia con l’indice, la sua pelle diafana era gelida.

“Non è molto romantico studiare gl’insetti per Natale. Lo sai che le cimici trafiggono le loro compagne, o qualsiasi cosa gli sembri tali, in qualsiasi parte del corpo. Nel caso non muoiano, lo sperma trova da solo la loro strada” soffiò.

Parker avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena.

“Sono più romantico di una cimice” soffiò.

Natasha lo afferrò per il capo, passandogli le dita tra i capelli e, chiudendo gli occhi, lo baciò. Peter gorgogliò sorpreso e ricambiò con fare impacciato.

Natasha si staccò da lui, sentendolo mugolare e lo salutò con la mano.

“Prepara le tue cose e mettile in macchina. Ti aspetto lì” disse, allontanandosi con un movimento seducente dei fianchi.

Peter alzò il capo, cercando di riprendere fiato. Vide passare una slitta, con a bordo una figura vestita di rosso.

< Perfetto, ho anche le allucinazioni sulla slitta di Babbo Natale dovute al bacio appena ricevuto dalla Romanoff > pensò.

Iron-man si affacciò dalla slitta e lasciò cadere la tuta iron-spider.

“Buon Natale, ragazzo, ma con qualcosa di me!” gridò. La sua risata risuonò tutt’intorno, mentre si allontanava celermente con i reattori al massimo.

 


End file.
